I Love you Forever
by Elione
Summary: T.K. thinks his mom has a problem. I stink at summaries. A bit of Takari...my first fic so please read +review.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
_Author's Note: I got the idea for this story when I was reading a bunch of fics. This is my first fic, anyway, R/R, please.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's chracters.   
  
_

I Love You Forever  
by: Elione  


  
"Hi, this is Kari, is T.K. there."  
  
Taichi Kamiya was at the breakfast table with his friend Sora, finishing up there breakfast, half listening to his sister Kari's conversation with her friend T.K. (Kari had already finished her breakfast and decided to call T.K.) It was the day after Tai's birthday and he had had a party last nite. Everyone left early that morning except for Sora.  
  
"Oh hi T.K., do you wanna go to the photo studio with me? I got some real cute pictures I wanna show ya..."  
All right, see ya in about 10 minutes... Can you come over after?  
'K bye..."  
  
"Mom I hafta go pick something up in about 10 minutes, and is it ok if T.K. comes over after?" Kari asked her mom when she placed the receiver back in it's place.   
  
"Of course." her mother replied.  
****************************************************************************************  
Ten minutes later, Kari ran out of her apartment and into the warmth of the afternoon air.   
  
"Kari!" A familiar voice called.  
  
"Hey, T.K.! So, ready ta go?"  
  
"Yea. Whassup with the pictures you said you'd show me?" T.K. asked curiosly.   
  
"Oh you'll see. C'mon!" Kari giggled as she walked happily beside her best friend.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh nice pictures Hikari Kamiya!" T.K. cracked up as he looked at the pictures Kari had taken. They were back at Kari's house and hour later. Tai and Sora were on a date, Mr. Kamiya was at work, and Mrs. Kamiya was out   
visiting her friend outside of town.   
  
The pictures Kari took were of a rather embarassingly cute (to her) moment T.K. had last week, Tai and Sora posing, some really funny pictures of Tai, Sora, Yolei, Cody, Davis, and the other Digidestined. For example, their was a picture of T.K. looking for his hat while he had it on his head. Kari's specialty was taking pictures of funny events that just happened to happen.  
  
"No really! Your brother'd kill you if he ever saw this. I mean LOOK at it! He's like drooling in front of the TV asleep. Who'd want a picture like that?!"  
T.K. tried not to crack up as he looked at the picture.  
  
"Face it. Your trying ta crack up. I swear, if you wanted to, you'd laugh like hell."  
  
"Haha very funny, Kari. See I'm NOT laughing!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see you take this!" Kari tickled him gently.  
  
"OK! OK! I surrender! It's funny! Just don't tell Tai. I don't wanna be his soccer ball! I know he likes me." T.K. cracked up. (I mean T.K. thinks Tai likes him as a friend, not as a lover. I DO NOT WRITE YAORI!!! Is Yaori spelled right?)  
  
At this Kari laughed. "T.K., Tai hasn't liked you since we first met! Honestly, he can't tell the difference between rape and friendship."   
  
T.K. immediately stopped laughing at this. He had always liked Tai. He even thought of him as a second older brother. Now this, was Kari right or was she just plain sarcastic as always?  
  
"T.K.? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." He heard himself say. "Uh, Kari, I think I'd better go."  
  
"What!? You've only been here for an hour!?"  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"Is...is it something I said?" Kari said a bit cautiously. She had almost forgotten how sensitive T.K. was.  
  
"No. It's nothing..."  
  
"Here have one of Dad's cookies...they always make me feel better..." T.K. looked at the plate she was offering him. He took one, and bit into it. He cheered up a bit afterwards. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nancy Takaishi(T.K.'s mom) sighed and looked at the photograph of her son Takeru(T.K. duh...) when he was realoy little. He was so cute in that picture.   
He was still cute, she had to admit. The album she was holding was full of pictures of her family. Nancy was a bit sick today and decided to stay home.   
She sighed again and her thoughts were interuppted by a sound from the door.   
  
"I'm home!" A voice called. "Hey mom, are you feeling allright?" T.K. inquired as he stood next to his mother.   
  
His mother looked at him. HIs cerulean eyes were full of concern and thought. T.K. was the kind of person who was always asking after people.   
  
"Yes I'm feeling much better . How was *your*day?"  
  
  
"Oh. OK, me and Kari were just hangig out." Her son replied as he got some milk out of the fridge. "Can I go to my room?"  
  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
"What is that your looking at?" T.K. attention was at the photo album.   
  
"Just some pictures i'm lookig at."  
  
"Oh." And once again T.K.'s curiousity gets the better of him. HE contiued to walk to his room. He started to look for his pal Patamon. But the Digimon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Patamon? Come out, come out whereever you are."   
  
Suddenly he heard a scream from the bathroom. "Aaaah! What the hell is this thing!? Takeru Takaishi! What *IS* this thing?!"   
  
Patamon! he thought as he rushed to the bathroom. "Okaasan?"   
  
"Get this thing outta my sight! Takeru! Is this your idea of a joke!?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was about to go to the bathroom until this *thing* appeared in the toilet."  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed as he puled his friend fron the toilet.   
  
"Whatever it is! Get that outta my goddamn sight!" Mrs. Takaishi slammed the bathroom door as she went in.  
  
"What's your story ittle buddy? How come you were in the toilet?"  
  
"I wasn't. I was trying use the toiket but the your mom came in. I thought she was in there to put makeup or something. Not use the toilet!" The litte Digimon explained.  
  
"Look at you. Your all covered in that toilet crap." T.K. dried his friend and set him down. "No going in the toilet and freaking my mom out. OK?"   
  
"OK." Patamon replied.   
****************************************************************************************  
Nancy was still recovering from the bathroom inciddent. What was that thing? What was it that Takeru had called it? Patamon? Was it alive? Leaving her thoughts, she went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. The photo album was still on her lap. BEfore she knew it, she was fast asleep.   
*************************  
T.K. looked at the kitchen clock. 7:00. HE tiptoed into his mother's bedroom. What *was* she doing? They would normally be eatig supper now. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. Sleeping. Nancy's face was serene and beautiful as she slept. Dare he wake her up?  
  
"Okaasan, wake up." HE gently shook his mother. She stirred and opeed her eyes.   
  
"What do you want?" She glared at him as if to say-I want you dead.   
  
" Um, it's 7..."  
  
"So." Was it like his mother to be so testy.  
  
"Uh...dinner?"   
  
"You insolent little bitch! You woke me up just for that!? Have you any manners?" T.K. was taken aback by his mother's sudden witchiness. His mother cussed a lot but she rarely cussed directly at *him*. "Get me an aspirin for my headache! And hurry up about it!" She barked at him. T.K. obeyed, yet still curious about his mother's peculiar behavior. She wasn't the type of person to yell like that.   
  
As he opened the medicie cabinet in tyhe kitchen, he took the aspirin bottle. A glinting bottle caught his attention as he closed the cabinet. He took the bottle out and read the label-_Vodka_. What?! His mother, drinking!? That was unthinkale. Was that the reason why she was so grouchy?   
  
"What the hell d'ye think yer doing?" His mother was back.  
  
"Uh, getting your aspirin." He held up the medicie.   
  
"No that! In your other hand."   
  
"Huh?" She was referrring to the botte of vodka.  
  
"I dunno. I just found it int he cabinet. Is this yours?" He held it out.  
  
"No. I don't drink." She said as she read the labe and gasped. "Don't tell me it's yours."   
  
"It's not."  
  
"Good. We're going out ot eat dinner. I don't feel like cooking. Now get your shoes on and let's go." His mohter said readig the look on his face.   
  
"Your aspirin?"  
  
"Drop it." She said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_So. There's my first fic. Part two wil be coming out shortly. If I fit the whole thig together, it'll be too long. The title doesn't fit this fic but it will eventually. Please read and review. It will be extremly helpful to me. _  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	2. I Love You Forever 2

_A/N: I understand that there has been some confusion in the first part of this story. Basically, it's showing the emotional separation between T.K. ad his mother. Well...kinda...That's the story plan I had in mind. The bottle T.K. found was was some cat medicine...I'll explain!!...when T.K. was a little kid, he and his Mom used to have a cat. The cat had heath probs and had to be fed medicine. T.K.'s Mom was worried that T.K. would accidentally overfeed the cat this medicine, so she labeled it and hid it. That was years ago and the cat's gone byebye. Also, I decided to have the story partly told in first person, I mean using _I, _instead of using _he, she. _If ya still don't get it, just email me at Cancer062288@aol.com. Oops, forgot, email's messed up. Sorry this took so long to post. Too much damn homework. El_ :)  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._  
  


I Love You Forever: Part 2  
  


T.K. lay awake in his bed still confused about the day. A few hours ago, he had just been taken to a restaurant by his Mom for dinner. When they came back home, his mom had goe back to her working stupor and T.K. had called his brother Matt to kinda tell him bout this.   
  
Matt, however, was not the type of of a big brother to give advice on to his little bro. He just listened and commented a bit.   
  
_Well that was no help._ T.K. had thought as he hung up.   
  
Maybe T.K. could call his dad, T.K. now thought. But the fact that his dad might not a\want to get involved in this crushed this idea.   
  
Sighing, T.K. looked around his room for his pal, Patamon. Patamon was a orange and white mouse with winged ears.   
  
_Duh, he's right next to me. _T.K. said silently to himself as he heard the sleeping Patamon's quiet breathing. _Well Patamon couldn't talk now. _he thought as he listened to his mom typing in her room.   
_  
Kari, _he thought now, _she'll certainly listen to me. She always helps me. _T.K. didn't understand why the idea hadn't struck him sooner.   
  
"And let Matt make a fool if me." He said quietly to himself as he fell asleep.   
  
T.K. had a dream. He was running, running, running. Away from a huge lack spider monster. Until, out of the blue, his mother suddenly materialized in front of him.   
  
"Help me!" he shouted.  
  
His mom grinned evilly and pulled out a knife. "You just cannot live." She swung it at him...  
  
"Oh no you don't!" a voice yelled from behind. Kari leapt on her so she couldn't stab T.K. His mom stabbed the knife several times at Kari until Kari finally dropped dead at T.K.'s feet.   
  
"No!!!Kari!!!" T.K. shouted.   
  
"Now your turn bitch." T.K.'s mom turned on him. T.K. wanted to run but his legs were jelly and he couldn't move.  
  
"No!!!Please! I'm your son!!!" he yelled.   
  
"You are no son of mine." She hissed as she drew closer.   
  
T.K. looked at the now dead Kari, beautiful though covered in blood. This was going to be his fate. T.K. screamed as the ki\nife struck him in the chest. Then his back, head and other parts of his body.   
  
"Kari." he murmured as he fell like Kari.   
  
A cold high laughter sounded just as dead took T.K.  
  
Panting, T.K. woke up. It was just a dream. he told himself. Mom would never do that. Never.   
  
"What's the matter, T.K.? " Patamon was now wide awake. The Digimon's blue eyes looked thoughtfully at T.K.  
  
"Nothing, just a bad dream." he panted.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Catching his breath, T.K. told Patamon the dream. Patamon looked just as horrified at it just as T.K. but said, "Your Mom would never do that."   
  
Gaining comfort in the digimon's words, he fell back in his pillow.   
  
"T.K.? Are you all right? I thought I heard a scream." It was his Mom. She was standing in the doorway, looking sleepy.   
  
"Yea I'm ok." T.K. forced himself to look calm.   
  
"Well then, I'll go back to sleep. G'night honey." MS. Takaishi turned around and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.   
=========================================  
  
I left my son's room, closing the door behind me. _Did T.K. really scream or was it just my imagination?   
  
_Sighing as I got back to my bed, I thought about the times when My son was younger. When he had nightmares, he would scream for me. _Well, that was the olden days. Back to the present and now, Nancy. Takeru is getting older and doesn't need his mama.   
  
_A picture caught my attention. T.K. was smiling at me. I remembered that on the back, he wrote-"Happy Birthday, Mama. You always said I looked liked an angel in this picture. Love, T.K."  
  
This was given to me when T.K. was about 7 or 8. I smiled and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I stepped into the house. It seemed empty and mom had gone to work. Well, at least I hoped so. I still had the same thought in my head as I did in school. I walked past my mom's room. The door was half opened and the room was neat as usual. There was a diary and a brush o mom's night stand. Suddenly, an idea struck me. Her diary! She wrote her feelings in it so surely, it must explain her behavior. I knew that sometimes my curiosity got the better of me. It usually got me i trouble.   
  
Nobody was home so no one would know whether I read mom's diary or not. Tempted, I went into her room. I breathed in my mother's fragrance. I walked to her nitestand. I stared at her dairy for several minutes. _I no I shouldn't but I want to. No. Yes.  
  
_Finally, I reached out and started to pick at the lock.   
  
The bedroom door slammed.   
  
"And what exactly are you doing?" It was my mother. She was standing in front of the door. "If I had known you'd snoop around my stuff..." Her voice trailed as she looked at the diary in my hand.   
  
"Did you...have you...?"  
  
"No I didn't." My Mom I assumed, was in shock at the sight of her son holding her diary.   
  
"Here" I handed her the diary. "I didn't read anything." I slowly to the door. My mother looking in shock at her diary.   
  
My mom didn't get out of her room after this incident. So I assumed that she was napping of something. Not wanting to bother her, ad not wanting to replay last night, I made dinner myself. I left my mom's portion on the table in case she was hungry later. Then, I wrote her a note telling her that I was at Matt's house. I put my shoes on and left the house.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up after what seemed like hours fromthe diary incident. Had T.K. read anything? Was he telling the truth about what he had did or was he lying? Or was *I* hallucinatig? (A/N- I kno this seems stupid but the questions are justing whats forming in her head. Shes not fully wide awake. After all, she just woke up.)  
  
I got up and out of my bed and trekked to the kitchen. The microwave clock read 6:45 AM. I made nyself some coffee and sat down at the table. SIpping it, I discovered a note writte by T.K. that siad- _Mom, im at dad;'s house. Dinner's on the tale. Be back in the morning. Love T.K._ My ex-husband. The thought of it was kind of chilly. _It had been a while since I talked to him. _I though to myself.   
  
T.K. never really talked about his father inb front of me. He understood my sensitivity about certain people. After I had gotten divorced, I didn't really date or remarry anyone. I didn't fee that I would trust anyone. After what happened between me and Gary Ishida. We got divorced because of a stupid fight we had. One of the biggest. I always regretted getting divorced. I nevder wanted to. I didn't want my chibi Takeru and Yamato seperated. But he insisted. He said it was the only way.   
  
I pleaded and begged, but Gary would never chang his mind. Tears were streaming down my face as I hugged Yamato goodbye, one last time before I was excluded from his life.   
  
As I recalled, Gary was not a bad person. I admit thinking this but, I still love him a bit. He was always extremely kind to me unntil the fighting broke out. He was pretty even tempered and when he did lose his temper (usually at me or Yamato, rarely Takeru) he didn't physically hurt anyone...  
  
"I'm home!" A voice cried. It was Takeru. My thoughts were interuppted. The clock nnow read 8. I did think long.   
  
"Oh hi honey. How was your father's?" I tried to hide whaqt I was realy thinking.   
  
"Mom? Are you feeling all right? You never ask me that." My dear chibi Takeru knew me so well.   
  
"Oh I'm fine. Just hope you are."  
  
"Huh?" T.K. looked at me like I had dyed my hair purple.   
  
"Nothing, nothing, dear. Just my little joke." I am sooo lame at jokes, ne? I smiled at him, hoping he coudnn't read my mind. _Of course he couldn't, Nancy you baka. _A voice inside my head said. I studied my son as he took the miklk carton from the refigirator and poured himself a drink. So like Gary. His stature and manner. Aways so polite.   
  
"What's this?"   
  
I staredf into his dark eyes not realizing that he asked me something.   
  
"What's this? Okaasan? You all right?"  
  
"Huh? OH I'm fine. And what's that?" He was hodig the bottle he found from two nights ago.   
  
"That used to be medicine. I labeled it so you wouldn't eat it. It was for Barty, remember?"  
  
Takeru nodded, still remembering our cat Barty who had passed away some five yaers ago. Poor Barty had digestive problems.   
  
"Kari's coming over to show me something. Tai's having friends over so I can't come over." T.K.'s voice sais somewher in my head.   
  
I nodded and went into my room to change for work.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
<1 week later, Takeru>  
  
It has been 1 week since I dared to visit my mother's room. I had been waiting for an opportunity to explore more of my mom's diary,. I knew it was wrong but Mom was justv out of whack. She would stare dreamily into my eyes and zone out.   
  
Finally, tghe perfect time for me to take action. Mom was going out of town to visit some friends and had forgottened all abbout last week. I waited util my okaasan went out the door and went into her room. This time, I had the dairy opened up in front of me. I scanned thru to find anything that would help my investigation.   
  
It was all basically boring adult crap abvout stress and me. NOt interested. Then, there it was, an entry dated about several months ago, on my b-day:  
  
_Feb 25  
It was T.K.'s b-day today. He invited Kari, Matt, and a couple other people for his birthday. There was nothing much to write abvout the "party" . They were just ordiary kids doing there business. _  
  
_After thwey laft, I thought about my little T.K. He was growing up so fast. I wish I could see Matt gtrow up. But I never really thought he liked me much after the divorce. He always gives me the look whenever we meet and seldom says a wordn to me except hi mom, see ya mom, i'm fine.   
  
T.K. beat my height of 5' 3" to 5' 6 1/2" . It seemed like yesterday when he was only a little kid, barely reaching my elbows...  
  
_The rest of it was boring going on and on about me. I flipped to the present date. She had written about me thger too. She wrote how I resembled my father greatly. And stuuf that only Moms woud write. I sighed and lay down on my mom's bed thinking abbout waht I had done adn about mom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was coming out of my friend Ami's house in Shinjuku. It would take a day or so to reach Odaiba, I warned my son last nite at her house. Ami just had her second child and wanted me to comew see him. As I drove on the highway, I wondered about my son's behavior. Attempting ot read my diary.   
Shit. I left my diary back at home. T.K. would surely read it. I called my house on my cellerphone. No answer. Cursing ad trembling, I dialed the Ishida household. T.K. could be at Matt and Gary's place.   
  
"Hello. Ishida residence." I recognized the voice at the other line. Gary.   
  
"Hello. Is T.K. there?" I mustered up all my courage.   
  
"No."  
  
"This is Nancy Takaishi. I have somthing to tell you, Gary." Man, it took me guts to say this. I heard a click and realized that the onore hung up. Damn.  
  
I burned with rage. If he only knew it took me guts to talk to him. I wasn't really afriad of him, jsut nervous, after all these years.   
  
I reached Odaiba the early the next morning. I parked in a stray parking lot, barely able to keep my eyes open anymore. *I must've slept for until about 10. I started uo the enging until I realized waht parking llot I was in. The newsstation. T.K. always said that his dad worked here. Then I had an idea. I turned off the engine and walked out.   
  
I went to the front desk.   
  
"Hello, I woud like to know where Gary Ishida's office is." I said politely ot the clerk.   
  
"2nd floor, the elevators over ther and take a right." He told me.  
  
I thanked him and set off. As I stood outside the door of Gary's office, I took out my mini mirror and reaplied makeup. I knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." I opened the door and stared at my ex-husband's face.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing her?"  
  
"We need to talk." I said firmly. "And this time, you can't hang up on me."  
  
"About what?" he looked confused.   
  
"About T.K." I took a seat in front of the desk. "Are you doing aything to that kid?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?! D'ye think I'm flaming him.?!" Gary looked at me like I was patronnizing him.   
  
I smirked and said, " Ne, I just think he's geting a bit obnoxious kinda, tha's all." I don't knno what came over me to say this. "Don't you?"  
  
Gary looked at me like I had just said that he was a horrible parent.   
"I have no idea what you are saying, Nancy, Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"No! I'm not all right, you idiot, altho I'm not sure why I keep saying I am!"  
I practically screamed at him. I calmed down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not myself these days."   
  
"It's ok." Gary said as he looked at the floor.   
  
"I'll leave and I'm sorry to bother you with my problems. But I was just a bit you kno, thinking about Takeru. And how he grows up so fast."  
  
"Yes, I realized that. I feel like I'm gonna explode sometimes." HE looked into my eyes and smiled.   
  
"I know what I'm saying makes no sense. Even T.K. thinks I'm out of it. He always asked if I'm all right so many times a day."  
  
"Gomen nasai and ja ne." I stood up and bowed, and walked out of the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got home, only to see my so layed out on my bed, my diary in his hands. I took the diary and wrote-  
  
_Takeru is asleep on my bed with my diary. I am writing this for Takeru. I love you T.K. and I hope you will read my diary no more. You look like an angel asleep on my bed. I will always love you and don't doubt it. I ove you forever, my son...  
  
_I ptu the diary back into his hand and left the room. I called Gary and talked to him for about an hour. It was fight free and yet, I think we were both going mad.   
  
After I hung up. I went back into my room. T.K. had just a wakened. He was reading my words. "I love you too okaasan." His eyes filled with tears.   
  
MIne were too. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I held him in a hug. "Ai shiteru, Takeru." I said and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Ai shiteru and gomen nasai, okaasan, I didn't mean to read this."  
****************************************************************************************  
_Owari! The end!  
Did you like it? Your comments are more than welcome. I'm sorry this took so long. And this fic is a bit long. For those of you who don't understand the Japanese I wrote:   
Ja ne-good bye or see ya  
ai shiteru-i love you  
ne-a word meaning -right? at the end of a sentence and - well- at the beginning.  
gomen nasai- i'm sorry  
okaasan- mom, mother  
arigatou- thank you  
Anything I missed? I'm working on a saga with several chapters. Thanks to the new chapter system at fanfiction.net. I might be limited to only one fic a month due to the time I have and schoolwork. Ja ne!   
  
_


End file.
